Definitely
by Another Artist
Summary: When Lorcan walks into Grace's room, he expects her to be asleep; not reading a fictional book about sparkling vampires. OneShot.


**Definitely**

* * *

Lorcan strolled into the room lazily, expecting to see Grace asleep in her bed. But to his surprise, she was sitting up, reading.

"Where'd you get that from?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked over to sit beside her in bed.

She scooted over for him. "Don't know; I found it on my nightstand when I woke up."

Lorcan grabbed the book out of her hand and played around with it. "Medieval thing, isn't it? Haven't seen a book like this in some time."

"'Some time'?" Grace asked, snatching the book back from him. "You mean you've seen one like this?"

He shrugged, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head comfortably. "Well, after living for this long, did you expect me not to?"

She pursed her lips but didn't reply. Instead, she returned to her book and continued reading. It was a strange book, she thought, but it was better than doing nothing.

"What is it about?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to sneak a peek.

"Vampires," she replied, grinning up at him.

Lorcan chuckled, shaking his head. "Funny, Captain would give you a book on us. Are these vampires anything like us?" he inquired, grinning lopsidedly at Grace.

"Do you sparkle in the sun?" she asked, matching his grin.

Lorcan's grin had disappeared, replaced with confusion. "Huh?"

Grace laughed merrily. "In this book, vampires sparkle in the sun," she said, still laughing at the incredulity. "Can you believe it?"

Lorcan had to laugh a bit at Grace's expression, and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

"I know!" she agreed, continuing to read.

"So, do describe one of the vampires in the book," he continued.

"Well, there's one named Edward Cullen," she explained. "He's supposedly very hot and mysterious."

"Remind you of anyone?" Lorcan joked, smiling broadly at her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. "No, should it?" Lorcan continued smiling though, so Grace went on. "He loves this girl named Bella, who's a human." An amused expression now entered his features, but Grace didn't notice. "But he doesn't want to love her, because he's afraid he might hurt her." Now Lorcan looks deeply troubled as she explains the book. "Despite this, they fall in love and he tells her about everything in the vampire world. Did you know, that in this book, vampires have powers?"

Grace glances over at Lorcan, who quickly recovered himself. "What – oh, powers? What sorts of powers do they have?" he asked, playing along as he thought to himself.

"Well, you see, it depends. For example, Edward can read minds. But his 'sister' can see into the future, and his 'brother' can change emotions. Isn't the absurd, Lorcan?" she asked, chortling.

He smiled softly. "Completely. What else can vampires do?"

"Well, aside from that, they can run really fast, and have super strength," she said with a shrug, as if it wasn't as exciting.

"Ah," Lorcan sighed. "Very interesting book indeed."

She laughed softly, and said, "I guess."

"So what part are you on now, then?"

"Right now, the bad guy, James, is trying to kill Bella."

Lorcan raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? For fun?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I didn't really pay much attention when he was introduced into the story," she admitted.

He grinned. "Well then, don't let me distract you from finishing up your book. I'll just be here, thinking to myself."

She looked at him curiously, but didn't disagree. She continued reading, while Lorcan sat in his thoughts.

_What a curious book, _he thought. _And quite ridiculous as well; sparkles? But… the whole 'love' part intrigues me. I wonder what happens to the girl; does the vampire save her? Or is she killed? _It really shouldn't bother him as much as it does, he knew, but still. He felt some kind of connection with this fictional character.

Just like before, he ended up falling asleep.

Grace finished the book, and she saw Lorcan beside her, asleep. She grinned despite herself. Inside, she was debating whether or not to wake him up. She knew that dawn was probably approaching, and the bell would ring, but she didn't want to see him leave.

"They lived happily ever after," she said out loud, as if he could hear. "Or, at least for now, unless there's a sequel."

He didn't move in his sleep.

_He sleeps like the dead, _she thought wryly.

While he slept, she took in his looks. It wasn't as if she hadn't done it before – stare at him – but it was so hard to resist. He was eerily beautiful, with his dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. It was a shame they were closed at that moment.

Suddenly, a very amusing thought struck her. Grinning, she whispered, "You're definitely better looking than Edward Cullen." Normally, she would blush if she said that to anyone, but this was different. He was asleep.

Or at least she thought he was.

Suddenly, those brilliant blue eyes flashed open and met her green ones. Grace jumped back a bit, startled. Then he said, smirking:

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: **I've only read the first Vampirate book so far, so I don't know much about it. But I know that I absolutely love Lorcan and Grace. The Connor parts bored me :) Anyway… well, I've been looking for fanfictions on them, and no offense, but I haven't found a really good one so far. So, I decided to just write one myself. Hope you enjoyed :) And thanks for reading! Please point out any errors or offer help - I didn't reread this. o.O

P.S. Haha, I actually did think that when I finished reading the book. I'm like, Lorcan is way hotter than Edward Cullen ;) And yes; the book she is reading is indeed Twilight, in case no one noticed.

P.P.S. Sorry it's so short; when I try out something new, they usually are. When I get more into it, I'll probably create longer oneshots for the couple.

"Know what movie I'm pumped to see? Avatar: The Last Airbender, duh! Psh, Eclipse? Nah."  
- Another Artist


End file.
